


Late Nights And Sleepy Kisses (DEArtfest Day 31 - Touch-Starved)

by Lallygo



Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, DEArtfest, Deadpool References, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie Night, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sleep Deprived Gavin Reed, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo
Summary: “If you will not tell me the truth, I will have to come to your flat tonight and make sure you get enough sleep.”Now there was some nerve. To think he could come in and just tell Gavin what to do. “Hey, why don’t we make a fuckin’ date of it,” Gavin huffed.-Gavin accidentally-on-purpose invites Nines on a date to watch a movie. When Nines gets unexpectedly close, Gavin wonders just how close he should let him get.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Late Nights And Sleepy Kisses (DEArtfest Day 31 - Touch-Starved)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this challenge has been a doozy. It's been fun, too... but god, do I need a break. I can only write about two awkward gays so much before I snap and start writing about two *different* awkward gays.
> 
> Just kidding. I will write more of this shit. And I *will* get references into my English class next year if it's the last thing I do.

“Come on, sit on my lap. I do not mind,” Nines smiled.

_ You’re probably wondering how I got here, _ Gavin thought to himself as he climbed on. He shifted close.  _ Shit, what am I doing? There’s no fuckin’ audience. But I’m wondering how I got here, too, so let’s go over today. _

No sleep. Hard day at work. The coffee machine was broken. That might’ve been the worst thing when he thought about it. He only got by because of caffeine, the only legal drug that would keep him awake long enough to get through the day. Nines obviously noticed, because he was like that. He actually  _ cared _ . Gavin had never  _ imagined _ that the killing machine could care for someone at the start of their partnership, but now he was pretty fucking sure that Nines cared for him.

“Gavin, are you alright?” he asked quietly, gaze not shifting from his work.

Gavin looked up. He searched his brain for an answer. What he got was a bunch of random syllables and something a little bit like a dial-up tone. So he grabbed the nearest bunch of syllables, and managed a short, “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Nines was looking, now. “That means no,” he deduced. “What is wrong?”

“I’m… fuckin’, uh, what’s the word?” he mumbled. He groaned, placing his elbows on the desk, and his head in his hands. He ruffled his hair a little, brain working as hard as it could. “Tired!” he said finally, raising his hands in triumph. “I’m tired.”

“I thought so. How much sleep did you get last night?” he asked.

“Enough,” Gavin vaguely replied.

“That is not what I asked,” Nines insisted. “Exactly how many hours of sleep did you get?”

“Like…” He counted in his head. He’d been watching shit on YouTube for hours, then he had a mug of coffee. He did some stuff he’d rather not think about in hindsight in the privacy of his room, scrolled through social media again, and the time was… 4 am. It was 4 am when he went to sleep. Considering he woke up at 7 am that morning, he had three hours of sleep. “I got six hours,” he shrugged.

“Really? Your heart rate just rose, and you looked away. You are lying,” Nines stated bluntly.

And Gavin said, “No.” You know, like a liar.

“If you will not tell me the truth, I will have to come to your flat tonight and make sure you get enough sleep.”

Now there was some nerve. To think he could come in and just tell Gavin what to do. “Hey, why don’t we make a fuckin’  _ date _ of it,” Gavin huffed, annoyance setting in. There was never a day where annoyance  _ didn’t _ come into play, but today it was so, so much worse than usual. “I’ll get out Deadpool. I’ve only watched it about a billion times,” he exaggerated only slightly, “but I’ll bet you haven’t.”

“No, I have not,” Nines murmured. “I understand you were joking,” he started, “but I would be interested in spending some time out of work with you. Especially doing something you think we would both enjoy.”

Gavin drew in a breath to snap out some sort of snarky comment but stopped when the words sank in. “You - you mean it?” God, what was he doing? He was joking too, obviously. It was all a big joke, and now his hopefulness was going to hit him in the ass.

“I do,” he smiled. “So, shall we meet after work?”

No! No! Don’t meet after work! It always goes wrong - “Sure,” Gavin found himself saying. “I-It’s a date. I mean, it’s not a  _ date, _ ” he corrected hastily, “but we’re meeting up, so… it’s a date.” Before Nines could say another word, he added, “No homo.”

“No homo?” Nines asked, frowning. “I thought you were interested in men -”

“Shut up!” he snapped. “It’s just a phrase that means we’re not doing this so we can fuck, or whatever. It’s a DVD, not Netflix and chill,” he explained.

“I am very, very confused,” he said, “but I will go along with your complicated metaphors. We have a date. No homo,” he added with a wink.

Oh, shit. He heated up far too quickly for such a simple gesture. He was scared of talking about it any more for fear of getting even more flustered. “The wink - the wink cancels it out - oh, fuck this,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Let’s just get back to work.”

* * *

“So - so this is my place,” Gavin said, opening the door. He wished he’d cleaned before Nines came, but he couldn’t have known he’d have a hot date. Wait - hot date? That’s not what he meant to think. Anyway, back to real life. He scurried to the couch, trying to make the cushions a little less squished. He brushed some crumbs off the table, awkwardly aware of Nines’s hawk-like vision. “Sorry it’s so… uh, messy.”

“That is alright,” he nodded, actually picking up some empty pot noodle pots from the kitchen counter and putting them in the bin. “We are here to watch a movie, not to inspect your flat.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as he took a used mug to the sink and dipped it into some soapy water. “Thanks. So, I’ll get Deadpool, and we can admire his red spandex-clad ass in low definition, just the way I can afford.”

Nines found his way to the sofa, checking the seat before sitting down on one side. He leaned back a little, taking off his jacket and folding it neatly on the arm. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You invited yourself, don’t get so smug,” he grumbled, digging through a pile of old DVDs in the corner of the room. Most were dusty, some obviously pirated copies. Deadpool was one of the ones that he did buy legitimately, however, although the disc itself was scratched from many years of wear. “Found it!”

“I am quaking in anticipation,” Nines smiled.

Gavin skidded around to the TV, turned it on, and then turned on the DVD player. “Great movie, great jokes, you’ll love it,” he grunted, hitting the player a few times to get it to work. When he finally inserted the disc, they were set to start watching. He leapt to the couch and pressed play.

Nines frowned upon seeing the opening titles. “What do they mean by… ‘Directed by an overpaid tool’?”

He snickered. “It’s a joke, tincan. Lighten up. The whole movie is like this. If you can’t handle it,” he offered patronisingly, “we can go watch the news?”

He slapped his thigh lightly. “I will watch the film.”

Well… shit. That was a new feeling. He knew he’d had people do that before. He knew that Nines just did that as a joke. But wow. He wanted more. Gavin hadn’t had much friendly contact with others in a while. He missed it, in a way. He missed the days where he had a boyfriend who he could just touch. Who he could sit on, and cuddle, and sleep with. He had sex with guys, sure. But where were his late nights, hanging out and sharing sleepy kisses?

As the movie progressed, Gavin started to get on edge. Nines wasn’t touching him anymore, and it made him nervous. Did he have to reciprocate some sort of contact? He awkwardly shifted a little closer.

Nines turned his head a little towards Gavin, and for a moment Gavin was terrified that he’d done something wrong. Then he smiled and got even closer.

Gavin could feel it. That tensing in the atmosphere, the feeling that something was happening. It scared him. It wasn’t just sex hormones- this was something deeper, something emotional. It reminded him of how much he could get hurt if he decided to go closer. Being soft and emotional meant being weak and vulnerable. Could he trust anyone to see him that way?

Nines reached out a hand and placed it on Gavin’s shoulder.

He froze.

“Your heart rate is unusually high,” Nines commented quietly, pulling them so they were touching now. His head was close, so close, to Gavin’s hair. He leaned a little more and - oh! - Nines buried his nose in his brunet locks, breathing in the scent.

Gavin whimpered. He didn’t mean to, it happened so fast, but he whimpered like a wounded dog. He let Nines take him closer. He let Nines take away the bad thoughts. He let Nines take him to a safe place. A safe place, where he could finally take a breather, finally feel secure in someone’s arms. He turned his head to Nines, meeting his gaze. He wanted a connection. He wanted to make sure that Nines felt it too.

His eyes were bright. A brilliant icy gaze the colour of frost at the edges of a pool on a day where your breath freezes mid-air. So cold, so frozen, and so warm simultaneously. They carried something so much more than the machine he used to be. Gavin could see it, now. Why they looked so welcoming, why he always liked looking into his eyes when others said it was heartless. Nines had been built to intimidate and kill, so his pupils were set just a little bit smaller than normal androids’, for the sub-conscious scare factor. When he looked at Gavin, his pupils  _ dilated _ . They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and right now, Gavin could see so clearly how he felt.

Nines kissed him. Gavin kissed back. He took control, wrapping his arms around Gavin.

Gavin shivered, spine tingling with a potent mixture of arousal, love, happiness, and even sadness, for some unknown reason. Luckily, happiness made up the major part, and he gave in to desire. He pulled himself up, trying to get as ultimately intimate as possible.

Nines broke away first. “You need so much love,” he whispered. “That is what you need, isn’t it? You need someone to hold you.”

“Fuck you and your therapist bullshit,” Gavin mumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Come on, sit on my lap. I do not mind,” Nines smiled.

He climbed on and shifted close, trying to hide his grin. “This is so cheesy.”

“And yet, I think you need it,” he murmured. “Let us watch the rest of the movie. You can cuddle me for as long as you want.”

“That’s gonna be a long fucking time, tincan,” Gavin laughed. He turned around to rest the back of his head on Nines’s chest.

Nines placed his chin on top of Gavin’s head. “Then so be it.”

They spent the night together. And for once, it wasn’t solely about sex (although Gavin couldn’t deny that was a part of it.) They hung out, shared sleepy kisses, and went to sleep beside each other. Gavin never stopped holding Nines. He stayed linking hands, making out, or sitting on his lap as long as possible. Gavin had never noticed how much he had missed this. Just being with someone, knowing that they’re there. It wasn’t even the touch alone - it was the smell, the electricity (with Nines, quite literally), the comfort to be able to go to sleep and not worry about nightmares or robbers. Just… safety.

He never wanted to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me to my friend: How many more ways can I say "They liked each other a lot"?  
> Me to my friend a few minutes later: "He never wanted to let go again." yeah sure that'll do
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for the people who've read more than one of my fics for this challenge, I will see you again very soon! Stay safe <3


End file.
